Not Even Time May Keep Us Apart
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: A new beginning. A fresh start. A second chance. Kagome left after Inuyasha chose Kikyo and the one to rescue her heart was the last person she had expected...Kagome and who? ...wait and see :3
1. Chapter 1

Alright, my Inuyasha/Titanic fanfic wasn't so good, I know...but I've come up with something better! ...oh you people will kill me for this once you realize who the guy is. I think it's someone you wouldn't expect, which makes it more fun :3. I hope you enjoy and please review? A better ...and longer chapter in the future, I promise :3!  
  
Not Even Time May Keep Us Apart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nothing but the soothing chirp of a duo of birds as they sat perched atop a tree branch in front of Kagome's window. Normally, she would gaze at them in adoration, but she couldn't this time. She merely listened to the melody and closed her eyes for a moment or so, taking in the tranquility of the moment. She ran her finger along the rim of the heated mug, not bothering to take a sip, having lost the taste of the hot liquid that mixed within. She gave a small sigh, setting the mug down, it hurt, and the pain of losing Inuyasha was to great for her to bear.  
  
He had made up his mind, and told her that Kikyo was in more of a greater need then she, and for that, he left her and stayed with the revived, brittle bone and clay created miko. How could Kagome compare? Kikyo was there first, that was it, no compare. The miko had everything she didn't. Kagome was...Kagome was leftovers, the faults of the revived miko...nothing more.  
  
A tear. Another tear, sifting themselves within the thick, black liquid. She choked a gasp and rested her forehead upon her folded arms, sobbing into nothingness, the blackness in which no one, perhaps not even she would see. Why? Why her to have met Inuyasha, and to have fallen in love, only to lose him before she knew it? Why? Why?! The question shrouded any other possible thought to come to mind. She was just so torn up...so broken...so nothing.   
  
Kagome knew not of why any of this happened. All of it was to confusing and painful for her to see through. All she knew was that there was no more pick ups and any base reason for being there. No purpose to bring a smile to her face. There were just small reasons to even bother going. To bring Shippou treats and tea for Miroku and Sango, treat their wounds and visit the elderly miko. And to think...she use to do most of it for the man that left her. Left her but still loved her? Did he really love her? Maybe...but not as much as she loved him. Not nearly as much...  
  
She sat up, drying her tears and stared blankly at her wall. She had to snap out of it. She was worrying her family, and her friends with this empty depression. Facts had to be faced and she needed to move on with her life instead of living in a blind shadow. Pointless tears being wasted unrequited love dragged on. It was about time Kagome freed her entrapped heart from its dying prison and this time...she wouldn't make the same mistake twice a second time. This time...  
  
Stretching from her seat Kagome looked at the jewel shards, smiling a bit and took the tiny jar in her hand, gazing at the marvelous glow emitting from the pink fragments. So many memories. Fond memories, memories in which she'd rather forget. Whatever the matter, Kagome found a way to smile. And now, she can smile again without fault or fail.   
  
She heaved the backpack over her shoulders with the packed goodies and opened the door with her free hand. Her mother looked up at her from her collecting laundry basket. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?" She asked with a condoling smile. Kagome nodded, returning her smile with a sweet, gentle one, responding, "Yeah, I just needed a little time to myself." With a nod from her mother, Kagome ran off to the shrine, sliding open the doors and walked down the stairs excitedly, as though starting a whole new beginning, a fresh start, a second chance. Yeah, that's exactly what it was! She lifted a leg over the edge, then the other and sat at the wells wooden edge at the dirt bottom. And to think, beyond this wooden well was a whole different era. With another smile and the bright, brilliant glow of the jewel shards, Kagome let herself go and led herself into a while new beginning. Who knew what would lie ahead, what she would face and whom she would meet.  
  
Please Read/Review :3. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I apologize for the lack of posting...and I apologize for how long it took to write this rather short chapter. I had just moved two days ago and was lucky enough that my father's computer was working :3.  
  
This chapter may be a bit confusing, and I'm sorry for that too, heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter...and the cheesyness they share, lol.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He stroked her raven looks as she slept. She looked so peaceful, as though nothing was wrong, not could or would be wrong. Though he knew better, she was in pain, in a more greater pain then he knew. He planted a kiss upon her head gently as she stirred a bit. "Kikyo..." He whispered just lightly. To be with the recreated miko was his choice...and he felt it to be the right one. When he saw Kagome's reaction it tore him...being in love with two people was the hardest decision one had to make. Mortal and youkai alike, it mattered not. The feeling was mutual, so very mutual. Pain was pain, no comparison, no difference. But then again, Kikyo needed him a bit more then Kagome did. She had her time and he had his. Yes, this is how it should be. She had no reason to be here. ...Who was he trying to fool? Naraku had still been needed to be found. Jewel shards to be felt and seen...he needed Kagome. For the hunt... and for company. He missed her. You didn't need a youkai's keen eyesight to see that. "Kikyo, what should I do...?" He asked more to himself then he did his sleeping loved one before him. He buried his face within her raven locks and heaved a small sigh into them so he wouldn't wake her. He needed to be buried, from his thoughts and from himself.  
  
He couldn't change what he had done now. Perhaps it would have been better off if he had stayed pinned to that tree. He wouldn't have to feel so torn and empty. Shallow? Maybe. As though he didn't bear any emotion at all. Kikyo peeked an eye open and looked towards her lovers silver locks. Had he been thinking of her? Again? But why? Hadn't he made the choice to be with her? "Inuyasha?" She asked. He lifted his head from her hair and stared at her weakly with those golden orbs she used to look at with such passion those fifty years ago. "Inuyasha, what ails you?" She asked. He couldn't deny it, it was apparently written all over the hanyou's face. Though no answer came from the hanyou in question, still searching for an answer. But he knew that intimidating look, she wanted an answer and she knew there was a problem. "Kikyo...I..." "So she was more important to you then I was?" She asked, quoting herself from months before. Inuyasha merely stared at her. Why did she think this all of the sudden? "Kikyo...you're more important to me. You are. "Kagome can take care of herself. I made my choice...I did..." He stared at her with such affection, it could melt anyone's heart. Whether it be warm or as cold as clay. Kikyo gave something of a slightly playful smirk. "You think of her almost constantly. And when Naraku is so close." "I know," He responded. But would Kagome come back for the kill?   
  
Inuyasha's animal instincts came in when he began to nuzzle his mate. "Nothing could take me from you, Kikyo. I love you, just as I did in the past...and even more now," He gave her a warm smile, the smile that was still alive from so long ago. "If you say so, Inuyasha," She said, brushing a sliver strand from a golden orb. She soon felt the warmth of his hands upon hers. "I promise you, Kikyo..." He began to say as he locked his arms around her waist. Yes, this was right, so very right... "Nothing, and I mean nothing and no one for that matter is taking you from me. And no one will take me from you," He said as he looked into her darkened orbs. So full of mystery, death even.   
  
"But you still do need her, though," Kikyo said as she rested herself well within his warm, strong embrace. Where did this suddenly come from? Need her? For what? "What are you talking about?" "For Naraku's demise...she holds half of my soul...you need her," As much she didn't want to admit, it was the truth. Kagome held half of her soul, she was half of Kikyo. She was apart of Kikyo. Inuyasha said nothing. She had a point and she made it. "Yeah, I guess," He threw at her the first thing that came to mind. Though Kagome would never be more to him as a friend, the jewel shard detector he had once proclaimed her as. There was nothing more he could feel for her, although that was right there a lie in itself. Wrapping itself and spinning within Inuyasha's venomous web that was clouding his mind. But this was how it had to be. And he had to believe his lies which could possibly had been the truth.   
  
He planted a soft kiss upon Kikyo's pale forehead, then rested her head underneath his chin. "I promised you I'd never let you go, that you were always on my mind...I kept that promise and it was still true...always Kikyo." It was Kikyo's turn to have nothing to say. Her mind drew blank of a response. So, she merely stared into his eyes, it was some form of communication to say the least. "Inuyasha..." She whispered as he gave her yet another warm smile and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss which for him, seemed to have lasted another fifty years.

Please Flame/Comment, whatever :3. Both are accepted. Because I know that once you figure out who the guy that Kagome winds up with, you'll stop reading XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright,introducing my favorite pairing :3! Kagome's future lover in the next chapter, I believe and well...that's it. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed my fic. Yes, I know Kagome and Inuyasha belong together but I absolutely fell in love with this coupling myself. And what about Kikyo? Yeah, my friend gave me an argument about Kikyo and Inuyasha not belonging together, but then again she's a hardcore Kagome and Inuyasha coupling fan, heh. But she gave me an idea for a Kikyo and Naraku fic. So, perhaps you should look out for one of those in the future, maybe I'll make it a oneshot.  
  
Anyway...I hope you enjoy and please review? A better and longer chapter in the future, I promise :3!  
  
Not Even Time May Keep Us Apart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome helped herself over the wells edge as her backpack soon followed her swung over legs. Nothing had changed, as if time had stood still. Everything was just how Kagome had last seen it. She wiped the sweat from her brow and heaved the pack onto her shoulder, her eyes wandering the wide terrain of nothing but forest. Shippou and the others must have moved on with their lives, maybe they had realize it was no use waiting for someone who would never come back? Kagome thought to herself. Nah, that couldn't be...she knew her friends, they didn't give up that easily. So where could they have been? What were they up to?   
  
A small ball of fluff clung to Kagome's chest out of the blue, nearly knocking her to the ground. "Kagome!" He squeaked happily. "Shippou!" Kagome grinned lightly, hugging the small fox child to her bosom. He nuzzled her as he clung ever so tighter to the reincarnated miko. "It's been so long!" "Oh Shippou..." Kagome looked down at him, her smile fading as she watched him condolingly. How could she have done that to him? It was almost like abandoning him... Alone... Just as she found him. "Lady Kagome?" A third voice chimed in. Kagome's teary eyes looked up at the owner of the voice. "Miroku-sama!" She smiled. "It has been quite some time..." "Only a month," Kagome said, smiling lightly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of deal when to the rest of them...it was nearly losing a loved one. Kagome stood up with the fox child in her arms whom had stopped his cuddling and just remained within her warm embrace. "What's happened since I last left?" Kagome asked, now noticing Sango approaching the rest of them. "Kagome-chan," Sango smiled, Kagome said nothing, returning the smile as she witnessed Miroku's arm curl around Sango's thin waist. "U-um, Miroku..." Sango blushed a bit, still not having used to this sign of affection from the monk. A pat or grab at her rear usually "sufficed" for the young demon exterminator. Gave her a sign that Miroku was there.   
  
"...When did...-?" Kagome began, but then was interrupted by Shippou, "Two weeks ago. And we believe she's a week along," He said, as though it hadn't been a big deal that Sango may have fulfilled the monk's wishes of an heir. The three young adults blinked, shocked at the small fox's words. "U-um..." Sango broke the awkward silence, Kagome looking to the both of them with a weak smile. "Congratulations, you two..." Kagome muttered, setting the small fox child down. Sango forced a smile from her lips. "Th-thank you, Kagome-chan," She choked the words out, but Miroku just held her closer in means of comfort. He knew Kagome was in pain, but he couldn't neglect his lover, either.   
  
Kagome felt she was third wheel, in between the two lovers, despite the fact that Shippou had to witness more then she did. Shippou didn't seem to mind it, though. Used to it? Didn't understand? Whatever the reason, Shippou was just a happy little child nonetheless. Kagome kneeled down on the grass and unzipped her bag, sifting through the goodies that resided within and retrieved a few treats for Shippou, a six-pack of canned tea for the new couple and "medicinal herbs" from Kagome's time for the elderly miko. Bowing in thanks, Miroku opened a can for Sango as she drank to her hearts desire, then holding the can to Miroku's lips for him to have his share. Kagome took a seat, resting her back against the old wooden well, looking up towards the heavens, the birds chirping the same melody she had heard outside her bedroom window. The same sweet, soothing melody that seemed to calm her to an extent…then made her feel like throwing her shoe at them to get them to shut the hell up. But at moments like this, it just made her smile.   
  
Shippou watched her and tilted his head to the side. What could she be thinking? Or not thinking? Just in a daze, he supposed. Whatever she was doing, it confused him.  
  
"Gah!" Miroku cried out as the cause of the cry became apparent. Sango had tipped the can to far and spilled it on Miroku. Apologizing, Sango tried to dry the violet and ebony robes that had mere droplets of the cold tea they had been consuming together, soaking through the few layers he wore. Kagome tossed the towel she used for the hot springs to Sango as she used the thick blanket of cloth to dry him off. Miroku took her hand in his and smiled. "It's fine, Sango, really," He kissed her forehead lightly. She nodded slowly and placed the towel down. Miroku refrained from kissing her any lower then her forehead, seeing how it would most likely drive Kagome to tears.   
  
Kagome merely smiled. It was time for her to get over her pain as she vowed to herself just moments before entering the feudal era. Getting back up onto her feet, Sango handed her back the towel to put away. Kagome folded it neatly and settled it within the cool folds of her pack. "I think it's about time we visit Kaede, right?" Kagome asked, smiling just lightly. Sango and Miroku nodded, Shippou settling himself upon Kagome's shoulder they began to walk off into the village, into Inuyasha's Forest. With high hopes, Kagome prayed in her mind that everything worked out for the better, as well as Inuyasha's happiness, even if he didn't wish and pray for her happiness in return. Little did she know, there was a human being whom wished and prayed for her happiness, just as she had wanted.  
  
Please Read/Review :3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, introducing the long awaited leading man. Yeah, this'll turn out to be one twisted coupling, ne? lol. The first time I had seen this particular character and the way both he and Kagome acted around one another...I just had to make this fanfic :3  
  
Sorry for the long wait, work and writers block is keeping me from continuing. But I do promise to finish this. I thank everyone who had reviewed, without you guys, this fanfic wouldn't be continuing and working out like this, heh. Anyway...now you know who the main male is, so please enjoy and perhaps Inuyasha will meet up with Kagome and maybe, just maybe things will go back to how they use to be.  
  
Anyway...I hope you enjoy and please review? A better and longer chapter in the future, I promise :3!  
  
Not Even Time May Keep Us Apart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Houjo-kun!" A few of the village girls squealed his name. The one known as Houjo looked back from playing ball with a few of the village children. Ever since the curse had vanished from his sword, things had been so much better. And he had been more of a larger "hit" with the village women then he did before. If you didn't know any better, he could have been Miroku's twin. Only he wasn't perverted to begin with. Just a humble fellow who liked to keep things simple. Simplicity was gold. Nothing to complicated for the male villager, or he was just downright confused. Although he knew any moment the lord, his father, would walk over to him and lecture him about his bride. His father was an elderly man, and only wanted what was best for his son…and for the family.  
  
"Houjo!" Right on schedule. The younger Houjo smiled down at the children. "I must go." "Awww! Don't go, Houjo-sama! Please..." They began to whine, begging for their playmate to stay. Though they knew better then to bother an "elder" when they needed to do something. But this time they insisted on him staying. "Please...?" A little girl pleaded up at him with large brown orbs. He laughed a little. He couldn't resist those eyes...but this time he would have to make an exception. "Aya-chan, I must. I'll play with you as soon as I can-" "Houjo!" The yell bellowed louder then the last. The children ceased their whines and backed off. Oh yeah, time to stop whining and begging and time to find something else to do to occupy themselves. Houjo waved as the children ran off back to their homes, or down by the stream to dip their feet in and see if the fish would take a "nibble".  
  
As Houjo made his way back to his home, a large mansion who would only belong to the lord, his wife and heir. Houjo was led inside; he could never just walk in on his own. Once taken into the room, Houjo sat opposite of his father and bowed. "Father..." "Akitoki, we must discuss something," Oh no, here it comes...he thought to himself. "You must choose a bride. You've rejected every woman we've brought in for judgment and there just isn't enough time for you to dillydally about and fool around," The Houjo lord scolded his son. "What is it that you want? What can I not give you?" Houjo sighed. There was only one woman that he wanted to be his bride. Just one woman... "I want to be able to love her," He finally responded. The lord seemed confused. "Love? Could that not develop within time to a woman whom seems quite capable to be your bride?" Houjo shook his head. "No, father, it cannot. I don't want to love her just because she seems capable of doing everything she's supposed to or because she could bear me a strong son. I don't ask for perfection in my bride," He said. "Then you are saying you are risking to taint the family name on a love that may not exist?" "I'm not trying to taint the Houjo name, father...I just want to be happy... She and I. That's all I ask for," He said and he was determined to keep it that way.  
  
The Houjo lord glared at his son for quite sometime, staring. Was this what he wanted? He didn't ask for much, never...and he was quite determined to find this "Happiness Bride" or whatever nonsense his son desired. He didn't quite see it that way, though his father never gave him the option of choosing his own bride. He was just in luck that his bride was a woman he had seen quite sometime in the village and had grown fondly of. It was luck, in all honesty. Yet, he couldn't have been happier. Was this what his son meant? A woman of his choice? If that's what he wanted... "I'll let you search for your "Happiness Bride." on one condition," He said. The lit up look on his son said it all. The Houjo lord smiled warmly at this. Yes, he was making the right choice. "And what would that be father??" He asked in overall excitement. "That the moment you find her...bring her to me and you will have my blessings if she seems at all fit...fair?" He asked. Houjo bowed, almost beginning to cry from the happiness. "Yes, yes I shall, father! You have my word! And you'll see, father...she's the one." The one? He had a woman in mind already? "Very well," The Houjo lord chuckled. "Now go, make the family proud, son." Akitoki bowed then stood, walking out the door, his heart swelling with happiness. Now to find her...and to make her agree...that would be the tough part.  
  
"Look! Houjo-sama's leaving!" Young Aya-chan cried out. "What?!" Three other children shouted. Houjo looked back at hearing his name and the young children's cries. Oh how could he have forgotten them? He stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Houjo-sama!!!" Their cries filled the air as they caught up with him. "We thought you were gonna leave!" How could he break it to them? He kneeled in front of them and embraced them as they piled into his arms, filling up every space they could take up. "I'll be back soon," Was the only way he could put it. "And when I get back, I'll have a wife to show you all." He smiled. They nodded understanding and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I must go..." "You promised you'd play," Aya-chan spoke out. "The moment I get back," He smiled. "We'll play whatever you wanna play. Deal?" The other children parted from Houjo's embrace as Aya nodded. "Ok...when you get back," She smiled. Houjo nodded and bade farewell to each of them before walking out of the village, his mind traveling to her once more.  
  
With her as his bride...just thinking of it was too much for him. He prayed for this moment for what had seemed like an eternity and now here he was, with the one chance of his life to propose to the woman he had dreamed of for so long. Her as his wife, the beautiful children they'd one day make together...oh the dreams seemed endless, till the day they died.  
  
He brought nothing with him, he would do this right...and to carry around that once cursed sword was too much for him to handle. Then again, if not for that sword he would have never gotten closer to her to begin with. He smiled back fondly at the memories he had with her and chuckled a bit at his own foolish stupidity. It took one mistake to make it right, it took one mistake to screw it up...it was fates turn to make it work. And he hoped it would work out all right. He silently made a prayer as he worked his way down the dirt path, and to end it, he prayed for her happiness above all.  
  
Please Read/Review :3. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this may confuse some people of the beginning sequence. Kagome is dreaming, inside Kaede's hut. Something of a time skip.

Yeah, yeah, I know you people don't exactly like the Inuyasha and Kikyo coupling, but this is the way it is for now. Yes, I did say FOR NOW. I don't know what I have planned for those two. I could have Inuyasha alone. I may have Kikyo lose every soul in her baked body and send her straight to hell, I'll see what happens with those two. For now just sit back and enjoy the fic if you like it, if you don't, then don't read it. But for those who do, just hang tight, ok? Kagome and Houjo meet in the next chapter!  
  
Anyway...I hope you enjoy and please review? A better and longer chapter in the future, I promise :3!  
  
Not Even Time May Keep Us Apart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"This is the end," Inuyasha stared at her with his fierce golden orbs. The fire that burned in them glowed a furious burnt yellow. Her deep brown eyes suffocated at the look he gave her. Her heart swelling ten times its normal size, full of misery, full of shocked grief. "The-the end?" She choked the words out. She just couldn't make sense out of the situation. Why? Why was he doing this? He picked her chin up, gazing into her eyes, almost lovingly, though with that deranged tint of pain that made Kagome's stomach churn. "Inuyasha..." Tears began to strip from her eyes, dancing their way from her face, escaping their prison. "Kikyo needs me...you'll be fine..you're a strong girl, I know you'll be fine," He whispered, ignoring her tears, although he couldn't be to sure of what the outcome would be when he left.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. This was all her voice would allow her to speak, to spill. "This is the end," He said once more. "You'll have what you wanted, a normal life, no more running around and demons to worry about...you'll be a normal girl, Kagome." He thought about what would have been best for her. He couldn't bear to see her like this, or in any pained condition as far as he was concerned. Yet, facts had to be faced...this is how it had to be. Whether either of them liked it or not. Inuyasha had made his choice, he wanted Kikyo.  
  
Though as Inuyasha spoke, the tears poured out rapidly, rolling down her cheeks one by one. Inuyasha raised a clawed hand and laid it on her cheek. To her, he was an entire different person when he was sympathizing. To him, he was showing her just a little more about himself. He wiped her tears away softly with his thumb, then the other side. Kagome didn't dare tare her eyes from his, his eyes said it all. At that moment he leaned in and locked his lips with hers softly, golden orbs enclosing in the heat of the moment. Her eyes widened lightly, but slowly closed within time, having enough time to become lost within this new wonder, which struck her with awe.  
  
It was over before Kagome had realized it, although a few minutes had passed. Inuyasha said nothing to her and sat her against the wells wooden edge. This would be the last time they saw each other, this would be the last of anything between them. "Goodbye, Kagome," He said and nudged her into the well, into the pitch-black portal which led her into her own time, where she belonged. Inuyasha closed his eyes, all he could hear were her choked cries screaming out his name, "INUYASHA!!!"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, pooled in a deep sweat; her clothes soaked and clung to the skin. Sitting up, she found herself being comforted by Miroku who had been laying beside her and rubbing her back. What had happened? How long had she been asleep for? "Shh, relax Lady Kagome," Miroku said soothingly. Kagome nodded and lied back down. "You were having a nightmare, everything is alright now...I promise you." Miroku's comforting voice...just what Kagome needed right now. A comforting voice to reassure her that everything would be all right.  
  
"Are ye awake now, child?" The elderly priestess walked into her hut, a basket of herbs clutched to her side underneath her armpit. Kagome nodded, looking up at her from where she laid. Miroku got back up and to his lover who gave him the look as if questioning whether Kagome was all right or not. He nodded to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands upon her womb. With a blush, Sango placed her hands upon his and leaned against his strong yet warm and secure embrace. Miroku kissed her cheek gently and caressed her abdomen with his thumb lightly. He couldn't wait to hold the life that sheltered within his lovers body.  
  
"Here, come change, child," Kaede offered, taking out another set of the miko robes and led Kagome to the hot springs to take a rest. Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Kaede," She said and followed the miko's lead towards the hot spring and set the robes upon a large boulder in her sight, who knows whether a monkey or a fox would stop by and take them. Kagome lowered herself into the heated water and leaned against a large boulder and soaked her body, closing her eyes, but refusing to fall asleep. Just allowed her mind to travel to different lengths, wander, in search of another fond memory or thought.  
  
Kaede looked at the young girl as she passed the spring a few hours after coming back from her herb gathering and stopped to watch her. She knew well what happened, then again, anyone who was close to the reincarnated miko knew of what happened. "Kagome!" She called out to her. Kagome opened her eyes lightly. Had she fallen asleep? Lost in thought? "Come back inside! It is beginning to cool outside!" Kagome rose from the water after the elderly miko's information. It was getting cool out, which made Kagome shudder from the cold. She slipped on the hakama, then the haori, socks and sandals. She collected her school uniform and followed the trail out of the hot spring and back to the village. Kaede patted her back lightly as she led her into the heated hut. The aroma of the freshly cooked stew filled the hut, making Kagome smile at its delicious scent.  
  
Filling a bowl, Miroku served Kagome, then the others. Who knew Miroku could be such a good cook! Sango was quite pleased at this new discovery; she knew she'd be eating well during her pregnancy. Shippou ate like the little pig he was, just shoveling food into his mouth. Kagome laughed a little at this, nothing had changed with any of them. Shippou still shoveled food into his mouth as though he was in a rush, and Sango and Miroku still shared their meals like a married couple. Kagome liked it this way, she didn't want anything different, just the way it always was and it still is.  
  
Please Read/Review :3.


End file.
